


Tifa's Consolation

by SalaciousSatyr



Series: FF7R Smutfics [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousSatyr/pseuds/SalaciousSatyr
Summary: Companion piece to Jessie's Celebration. While Cloud and Jessie celebrate, Tifa finds herself frustrated and lonely, and finds comfort in the unlikely arm of another.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace
Series: FF7R Smutfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848475
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	Tifa's Consolation

“FUCK!” came muffled through the next apartment, followed by a thud that shook the entire wall. It was followed by another thud, and another and another in a steady rhythm to accompany the sound of Jessie’s wanton moans.

Tifa wasn’t weak, and she wasn’t stupid. There she sat in bed hugging her knees to her chest after a long day serving drunks and making sure her cell of Avalanche was taken care of, listening to her childhood friend fuck Jessie’s brains out against the wall.

“Cloud...” Tifa sighed, squeezing her legs until it hurt. At least physical pain went away when she let go. How could she let go, hearing the thump thump thump of their sex? Jessie wasn’t a quiet lover, and every loud, drunk moan was more salt in the wound. “Seriously Jessie? You couldn’t wait one day?” Tifa bit her lip. 

If anything, the martial artist was envious of the woman. Not for getting Cloud. Tifa long ago resigned herself to the fact that they were just friends. For a while, they were the only friend the other had. Tifa had some kids she’d play with but they were casual and she never really fit in. Cloud...Cloud was always alone, no matter how close she got. Tifa could do a lot to support those around her, but she couldn’t make Cloud feel any less lost or alone.

Jessie apparently could. More than that, she had the will to do it. That was the part that hurt the worst, Tifa thought. After knowing him for all of one evening, Jessie was more than comfortable coming to his apartment and taking what she wanted, and Cloud was apparently game.

The thumping stopped. Tifa looked over at the wall. Right as she let herself breathe a sigh of relief, Jessie’s moan came back in a high pitched keening wail and the wall shook harder and faster than before. Nonstop it went as Tifa’s childhood friend and unrequited love fucked her friend like a cheap whore.

“Nope.” Tifa was out the door before she realized she was moving.

The night air didn’t help. This time of year, Midgar was hot and muggy and full of people milling around at all hours, more obnoxious and dangerous as the night went on. “Hey baby!” A man sitting on a railing called out. “How’d you like to make some gil? Maybe you could afford some clothes!”

Beside him, two men laughed. One elbowed him in the side. “Don’t say that Phil. I think she looks fine the way she is.” The dumb thug puckered his lips and kissed the air. His friends erupted with laughter.

Tifa just stopped in front of them and smiled sweetly. “Would you say you’re falling for me?” she asked Phil, leaning forward.

His eyes went right down to the depths of her cleavage. Men’s eyes always did. Seeing an opportunity, the mockery left Phil’s voice in a hurry. “I, uh...Yeah, you could say that, baby.” He ran a hand over a patchy, uneven goatee. “How much?”

“Oh honey…” Tifa sighed before shoving him off the rail. “You couldn’t afford me.”

It wasn’t a large drop. Just eight feet or so, but he landed hard. A weak, breathless moan creaked its way out of his mouth. His friends slipped off the rail instantly, either angry or unwilling to take their own tumble. Tifa raised up, smiling.

“What the fuck!” The third man gaped. “What’d you do that for, you crazy bitch!?” Furious, he whirled on Tiffa, drawing a fist back.

He didn’t get a chance to do more than that. Fast as lightning, Tifa stepped in close and threw her elbow into his stomach. He doubled over with a gasp. She slammed her knee up into his nose and whirled around, bringing her heel to the side of his head. He went sprawling and didn’t get up.

Tifa turned to the remaining man, fists raised and smiling. “How about you?” she asked.

The man held his hands up. “Naw, I’m good.”

“Aaaaand?”

“And…” Realization struck him. “And I’m sorry! We’re sorry.”

Tifa relaxed. “Good. Don’t harass girls late at night.” She left him behind, feeling a bit better. At least for a few more seconds. The weak didn’t last long in the Midgar slums, and there were few things that made Tifa feel strong like knocking some sense into street scum. Anything she could do to make her community a little bit safer.

People gave her a healthy distance after that. The stragglers out in the middle of the night parted for her. Some muttered, but one girl cheered Tifa on as she passed. A closer look and Tifa noticed it was one of Jessie’s roommates, and her mood soured instantly. She pressed on, not caring where she went so long as she stayed on the move.

Inevitably, her aimless walk brought her back to her real home once more. Seventh Heaven was one of the only buildings on the street that looked halfway decent, a fact Tifa took a lot of pride in. It may have been a place for people down on their luck to get hammered for a night and forget about their problems, but that just made it essential in a place like this. Anything to help alleviate the pain of living.

“I guess I could use some of that too,” she said to herself. And why not? It was hot, muggy, late, and the man she was...Well, a pick me up wasn’t out of order. Tifa jumped straight up, grabbing the lip of the second story and pulling herself up. The good thing about turning her body into a powerful weapon is that she didn’t need the keys.

She rolled over the railing of the second story balcony and came up on her feet, feeling the familiar flutter of joy at what she could do. Tifa was a strong, crafty woman and she didn’t need a spikey haired blonde close to make her feel better. She could do that on her own, the way she’d been doing since she arrived in Midgar with only the clothes on her back and determination.

Tifa entered the code on the keypad, an abbreviation of the song she was forced to practice on the piano, and was inside. Almost immediately, she felt better. The bar wasn’t much, but it was hers. She headed downstairs, ignoring the storage rooms they put upstairs to keep the basement free for Avalanche’s use. 

Around the next corner, she ran headfirst into something big and solid. Someone. She wasn’t alone.

Instinct took over. Tifa thrust her palm out in the center of the chest, knocking the figure back into the dim light of the bar, stepping after and dropping, reading to sweep him to the ground.

“Tifa!” A loud, gruff voice called out mid-swing. “Whoa, stoppit, it’s just me!” Barrett growled, backing up and holding up his hands. Or his hand and the simple metal prosthetic he wore when he wasn’t gunning down Shinra flunkies.

It was too late to stop, so she let the momentum carry her back up to her feet, stopping with her fists in front of her, guarded. Tifa let her fists drop back to her sides when she saw that it was, in fact, her overbearing friend and leader. “Barrett? What are you doing here?”

“I was jus’ gettin’ a drink!” His voice softened. “I never sleep right after a mission. You?” Without his gun-arm and sunglasses, Barrett was nowhere near intimidating. He was still six five and made of muscles, but Tifa didn’t find him scary. Like this he seemed like an ordinary man, the kind she could easily believe was a tender and loving single father.

“Same,” Tifa said, offering a crooked smile. “There’s too much noise in my head.” She gestured to the bar. Barrett sat down on a stool while the bartender took her place. She grabbed a fresh tumbler, filling it and topping off Barrett’s drink.

“Some’a that noise wouldn’t happen to be Jessie, would it?” Barrett rumbled. At Tifa’s stricken expression he let out a deep belly laugh.

“How’d you know?” Tifa groaned, throwing back her whiskey. She wanted to hide behind her hair, but that would’ve just made Barrett laugh even harder.

“I got eyes, don’t I?” Barrett scoffed. “She was eyefucking that skinny bitch all evenin’, and she ain’t quiet. The hell you girls see in him? I’ve seen icicles with more warmth.” He tossed his own back. Tifa dutifully poured them both another round.

“He’s...He wasn’t always this way,” said Tifa. Her face burned and she added, “he’s always been quiet, but not this cold. I imagine Shinra did that to him. It also gave him the skills and strength to help bring them down.”

Barrett nodded, staring down into his drink. “As long as we keep payin’ him. He doesn’t give a shit about the planet, or even Shinra. What guarantee we got he won’t turn on us when that price on our heads gets too high?”

It was a good question, and one Tifa couldn’t shake. Seeing him again after so many years brought back so many buried, half remembered feelings, but those distant, mako infused eyes were like a splash of cold water on her. There was still something of the scared, sensitive boy in him. There had to be, for him to come all this way with just a couple of letters. But did Tifa really know Cloud anymore?

Tifa leaned against the bar, resting her cheek on her fist. Putting on a smile she didn’t feel, Tifa shrugged. “Me,” she said. She raised up her drink and gave him a mock toast. “Whatever Shinra did to him, I believe he’s still the person I knew. I won’t give up on him, and he won’t turn on me. He’s not like that.” Down went the whiskey.

Barrett let out a low chuckle. “Other than fucking Jessie, you mean.”

He didn’t get an answer. Tifa’s throat closed up. She tried to swallow the lump down, but it was there to stay, making her eyes burn more by the second. No, she wasn’t going to react, she wasn’t going to react, she --

“Aw, shit,” Barrett said, wincing. “I didn’t mean nothing by that. It’s --”

“Fine,” said Tifa, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile on her face. “It’s fine. We’re just friends. He can have fun with whoever he wants.”

Barrett reached out for her hand cautiously, pausing to make sure it was okay before he enclosed her small hand with his massive paw. It was a bit sweaty and rough, but it was warm. It practically radiated heat. He squeezed Tifa’s hand. “I’m sorry, Teef. I know how it can be. Bein’ lonely, and…” His breath caught in his throat. Barrett cleared it and once more was made of steel. “It’s tough.”

“I’ll get over it,” Tifa said. “I’m a tough girl. Besides, I’m way too busy taking care of all of you to worry about dating.” The words came automatically. Barrett wouldn’t let her go on missions, but she could support them by holding down the fort, keeping her eyes and ears open, and just...Being there. Tifa put her other hand on Barrett’s and squeezed it, grateful for the warmth, but he didn’t remove it.

Instead, Barrett looked right into her, face twisting in concentration. It was almost like a frown, but Tifa got the impression it wasn’t directed at her. Their eyes met, and Tifa froze, breath caught in her throat. His eyes weren’t blue or glowing from Mako, but they were bright and big. A warm, welcoming shade of honey brown in his intense, appraising gaze. How had she never noticed before? Right, the sunglasses, and...Tifa let out her breath, heat flooding her cheeks.

“It’s not ‘bout survivin’,” Barrett finally said, voice dropping to what passed for a whisper from him. A low, soothing growl. “It’s about livin’. You get too used to survivin’ and you end up not being able to enjoy a damned thing. You get to where you’re afraid of anything good coming your way, an’ you don’t trust it. You don’t wanna end up like that, Teef. You deserve better than that.” And then he released her hand, looking down.

Tifa’s heart was in her throat, and her head was spinning. Probably the alcohol. She was tired, drank regularly on her shift, and was now on shot number three. So when her mouth ran away from her again, she just blamed it on that. “Is that what happened to you? Did you just turn to surviving when Marlene’s mom died?”

It was Barrett’s turn to wince. He pulled his hand back, though it was to take his untouched glass and throw it back, grimacing at the burn. “Yeah,” he said, exhaling hard. “Shinra took everything from me, ‘cept for Marlene. And revenge,” he added, letting out a harsh laugh. “All I got is takin’ care of my girl, and bloodying Shinra’s nose.

“S’been nearly 5 years.” Barrett slid his glass over. Tifa refilled it. He tossed this one back too before shoving the glass away. “In that time, I’ve done some things I ain’t proud of. The need to hurt ‘em back, to keep myself busy, to do anything but feel that hurt almos’ consumed me. If I didn’t have Marlene, it’d be way worse, but that’s the thing. You gotta find something to keep yourself sane.

“So yeah,” Barrett said, giving Tifa a crooked smile. “I know what it’s like, just survivin’. It’s not enough. It can’t be enough. You gotta find yourself something to make life worth livin’, even for a little bit. Don’t go holdin’ your breath over Spiky, if he’s just gonna turn around and bang a hoe like Jessie.”

Tifa laughed, and immediately felt bad for it. “Jessie’s our friend!” She chastised him.

Barrett held up his hands in surrender, the prosthetic closed while the other was palms up. “Yeah, yeah, she is. She’s a bit of a hoe though. Not that there’s anythin’ wrong with that,” Barrett added, laughing. “She knows how to live, and not just survive. Jessie sees something she wants, she goes after it. Maybe you should try that. Forget Spiky. You could have anyone in Midgar you wanted.”

Tifa’s nose wrinkled in disgust. She shook her head, faking a gag. The room kept spinning after she stopped moving. Yeah, this was the buzz she was after. Warmth filled her, and she let out a laugh. “I’ve seen the men around the slums. All of them make it pretty clear how much they want me. Enough to make me not want any of them.”

Barrett gave a helpless shrug, acknowledging the point. “Okay, yeah, so pickin’s a bit slim ‘round here. I’m not sayin’ you should find the nearest fuckboy and climb on. Just...Keep an eye out. There’s bound to be men around here that’re good enough. Someone who deserves a fine woman like you.”

The words nearly sent Tifa into a gigglefit once more, but the world turned upside down. She clutched the bar for support, taking a deep breath. Barrett cocked his head to the side, and she really looked at him. More warmth bloomed in her chest, spreading across her body. Her heart skipped a beat before thudding hard in her chest. She said the words as soon as they entered her head. “Someone like you?”

Horror washed over her, but it was too late to take them back. Outside of Seventh Heaven, the late night murmur of the slums continued on as ever. Inside, it was silent except for the distant electrical hum of the neon lights behind the bar, the only source of light in the dim room. She ruined it, Tifa realized. She killed the mood, and now it was silent, awkward, and it was way too late to explain, and Tifa would just trip over her words if she did.

The big leader of Avalanche sat up straight. Even sitting, he was as tall as Tifa was standing. Barrett was big, strong, and caring, even if he hid it behind a mask of gruffness and anger. He was a tough, unflappable fighter, and his eyes were wide as he looked at her. Like he was seeing her for the first time. Surprise gave way to a fire she’d seen in his eyes before. Just never when he looked at her. Tifa shivered.

“Mmm,” Barrett rumbled, eyes slowly moving up and down. The tips of his lips quirked up, but it wasn’t a full smile. He let out a long suffering sigh. “No, not like me. You deserve better.”

Her heart was beating faster now. Tifa knew what she looked like. She knew what she worked her ass off to achieve, and what she was naturally blessed with. Tifa wasn’t weak, and she wasn’t stupid. There was no way Barrett hadn’t looked at her before, but she’d never noticed. And he sure as hell hadn’t looked at her the way he was now.

“And what about what I want? Do I deserve what I want?” Tifa leaned forward, resting her elbows on the bar. Barrett’s eyes immediately dipped down, the same as those assholes earlier. But then his eyes went right back to her eyes, darker than before. That warmth in her stomach flared hot, accompanied by a full body throb; an empty ache.

Barrett leaned forward. There was maybe half a foot between them. The air was charged now, in a way Tifa couldn’t remember ever feeling, save for atop the water tower with Cloud. That was tame in comparison. Children sitting together, too scared to even look at each other. Barrett wasn’t afraid of looking at her. Barrett actually saw her.

“That depends,” Barrett said, wetting his lips. “You sure about what you want, Tifa? You deserve something good. You don’t wanna go after poison.”

Tifa chuckled. “Barrett? I work in a bar. I sell poison every day. A little bit of poison’s a good thing sometimes.”

He swallowed hard. His eyes didn’t leave hers. “Just a taste?”

She bit her lip. “Just a taste. A little drop of poison won’t kill us, will it?”

Barrett reached for Tifa’s face, stopping just shy, as if he expected her to recoil away from him. When she didn’t, Barrett cupped her cheek. Tifa sighed and leaned into it, closing her eyes. His hand could cover half her head. He could probably crush her skull one handed, but he wouldn’t. As angry as he could be, Barrett was a good man, and gentle. 

His calloused thumb brushed her cheek, stopping at her lips. Tifa kissed the digit, Soft, slow, but not lingering. She opened her eyes and leaned forward. Barrett met her halfway, pressing his lips against hers gently. It was nothing like the kisses she’d known before.

Barrett was firm, but gentle. His lips were surprisingly soft and brushed up against hers, content to just feel her and taste him. He tasted of sweat, the lingering scent of gun oil, and his own natural, masculine musk. And then his lips parted and sucked on Tifa’s own bottom lip gently.

Tifa let out a weak, gentle whimper that had her breaking the kiss. The room was too hot, and it was only heating up. She looked away, touching her finger to her lips and breathing hard.

“Shit. I’m sorry, Teef. If you don’t wa --”

She leapt onto the bar, arms windmilling for balance before crouching down and touching the bar itself. It was damp and a bit sticky, but she was about to need a shower anyway. Tifa sat down and scooted forward, her long hair trailing on the bar itself. Slowly, she spread her legs. Another flush of heat filled her as Barrett’s eyes dropped down to her skirt, barely hiding her panties.

“No Barrett,” said Tifa. She slid off the bar and into the older man’s lap. He instinctively slid his prosthetic behind her to steady her and pull her closer. Tifa shifted, comfortable in his lap and as close as she wanted to be. Cupping his cheek, Tifa looked into his warm brown eyes again. There was only concern, and naked desire. So much desire it made her want to squirm. “I want to.”

Tifa kissed him again. He started slow, content to draw it out, but Tifa was impatient. She embraced her hunger and attacked his mouth. Barrett paused for all of a second before he crushed her body against his and kissed her back, long and hard and fierce. Each hot, desperate kiss started before the last one was over. The scratch of his beard against her skin was a delightful contrast with the softness of his lips.

His tongue ran along her lower lip. Tifa whimpered, opening her mouth to Barrett and squeezing her legs together around him. Barrett deepened the kiss, growing bolder with each passing second. The brush of his tongue on hers drained her brain. Tifa’s eyes clenched shut and she surrendered herself to her lover, arms around his neck and holding on as the world spun around them.

Barrett sucked on her lower lip again. Tifa let out a low, needy moan as her entire body shuddered. Her lower half ground against his lap as if she could somehow get even closer. Barrett froze, her mouth still on his as he let out a growl that turned her insides into molten jelly. His fingers dug into her ass through her skirt. She couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh.

“Do you like that, Boss?” Tifa whispered. She shifted again, grinding her ass against Barrett’s crotch. He was getting harder by the second, and she could feel his cock pressing up against her. Just enough to tease her and make her feel what she was about to enjoy. The sheer electrifying thrill of doing something she never thought she would, and going all out. “Do you want me?”

“Fuck,” Barrett groaned. “Anyone who doesn’t want you is fuckin’ blind. Just look at you! I just….” Barrett let out an incoherent noise as his cock twitched hard, trapped between them. He was so big, so strong, and holding himself back. Tifa kissed him again quickly before leaning back against the bar.

Her hands went around under the back of her shirt. Maintaining eye contact, Tifa undid the bra, pulling the straps out from around her arms while keeping herself concealed. Barrett broke eye contact first, licking his lips. Tifa pulled the bra out and threw it to the ground. Immediately, she felt gravity pulling at them and the familiar, far away ache.

This was it. The part of Tifa everyone focused on and obsessed over. Her greatest pride and insecurity. Tifa cupped her tits and lifted them up, along with her shirt until the very bottoms of her boobs were visible. She paused there, just long enough for Barrett to look up at her expectantly. Tifa let her tits drop down under her shirt, flesh jiggling obscenely. Then off came her shirt and joined the bra on the floor.

“Is this what you wanted to see, Barrett?” Tifa said in a low, coy voice she barely recognized as her own. She cupped her huge, milky breasts and squeezed, letting the soft skin spill out from between her fingers. “How long?” Her heart was hammering in her chest. Tifa had never shown herself off like this. She could see why Jessie was so forward.

Barrett’s mouth was all but watering. “From the firs’ time I ever fuckin’ saw you,” he growled. His cock throbbed between them. It wasn’t just occasional now, it was every second that passed, promising Tifa what he had for her. She was more impressed by his restraint. “Me and everyone else in the slums, baby.”

The little pet name made Tifa want to melt. “Well,” she said, leaning back against the bar and making sure her ass rubbed his clothed cock. It was intoxicating and terrifying to give in. She squeezed her breasts once more before letting them drop with one big ripple. “What are you waiting for? You’re not going to break me, Barrett.”

That was all she needed to say. Barrett Wallace took a deep breath. When he let it out, he let go completely. Tifa found herself pulled forward as Barrett buried his face between her tits, inhaling and nuzzling them. Between his childlike enthusiasm and the whiskers tickling her skin, Tifa couldn’t help but let out a delighted laugh. The nuzzles turned into kisses across her smooth skin. The laugh died when he found her nipple.

The rosy pink nub had been hard since before they’d even kissed. Now, with his mouth against it, kissing and teasing it before taking it in and suckling on it, it was painfully hard and sending jolts of white lightning straight down to her pussy. Tifa groaned out a gentle, “Ohhh,” before it cut off with a gasp. His tongue slid out and around the nub. She clenched her legs around Barrett tighter as her need grew.

He didn’t stop or even slow down as one groan became a long drawn out moan. Barrett worshipped her nipple with the same quiet, barely restrained intensity he kissed with. He suckled harder, hard enough for the pleasure to crest into pain and make Tifa arch her back and cry out. It stopped, and Tifa opened her eyes long enough to see him switch and give the other breast just as much love.

She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him against her, whispering out a litany of semi-coherent encouragement. A soft stream of “yes yes yes”. Tifa’s entire body was a livewire now. Everything was connected to the rising pulse of her pussy, getting hotter and more sensitive the more her lover touched her. Barrett sucked hard again and her entire body jerked against his.

Barrett moaned into her breast. The vibrations were delicious and she squirmed. Tifa’s lover groaned and thrust against her. He grabbed her other breast with his good hand and squeezed hard. His massive hand could just barely cover it, and even then it wasn’t enough. It was more painful than pleasurable, but she could feel his desire, his need to touch and squeeze and claim her and Tifa was wetter than she’d ever been in her life.

His rough fingers played across her skin, capturing her nipple between the two and squeezing right as he suckled hard on the other. Tifa saw white and cried out as her traitorous hips rolled forward. Barrett let out a low laugh and did it again. And again. And again until Tifa’s eyes were clenched shut and she was dry humping him relentlessly. Anything to get a taste of relief for that heat rising deep inside her.

Ever since she was a teen and her breasts came in, they were all people really noticed about her. To people like the assholes she kicked around just an hour before, all Tifa was was a pair of huge tits attached to long legs. It was enough to make her resent her body, the one thing she couldn’t train into tight, sleek, fighting perfection. But now, with Barrett sucking on her titties and crushing her against him, she didn’t resent her body. Tifa wanted more.

She pushed him away, pressing a finger against Barrett’s lips to stop the concerned checkup. He was sweet, way sweeter than he let any of the people under him know, but Tifa was fine. She was better than fine. Panting and flushed, Tifa pushed him back and stood on shaky, wobbly legs. She bent over, peeling her soaked panties down her legs and stepping out of them. She held up the damp cloth, no longer white. They dropped to the floor with the rest of her clothes. All she wore now was her boots and her skirt.

Barrett watched her, once more a beast on a leash while she had control again. His eyes followed her movements like a predator, waiting for the perfect time to devour his prey. “C’mon now,” Tifa said, voice shaking with desire. “I wanna see you too.” Her hands disappeared under her skirt. Her eyes fluttered as she rubbed her wet lips.

He didn’t respond with any words. Just a low exhalation of breath that made the hairs on the back of Tifa’s neck stand up. He stood, reminding her again of how much he towered over her. Barrett was a full foot taller, and nearly three times as wide. He was a powerhouse of a man, and it was easy to see why people were scared of him. 

But for her, Barrett was the picture of cool restraint. His eyes smouldered with bottomless lust, but he was methodical about unbuttoning his vest and taking it off. It joined her clothes on the floor. Tifa licked her lips as he unbuttoned his pants. His cock was already straining the material. When Barrett unzipped, his cock sprung out of his pants and bobbed in the air, thick and dark and obscene.

“Oh god,” Tifa gaped. The first time she’d ever been with a boy, she’d wondered how it could possibly fit inside her. Now she was asking herself the same question while having a good laugh at her teenage self. “Fuck me…”

“That’s the plan,” Barrett said, grinning. A second later, it faltered and he added, “that is, if you still want to. Still can back ou --”

“Tell me I can back out again and I will,” Tifa said. Her eyes remained locked on the thick cock in front of her. It stood straight out proudly, occasionally twitching with his heartbeat. Tifa wasn’t good with eyeballing sizes, but if that thing wasn’t in the double digits of inches, it was close. “I want this,” she said.

Barrett dropped his pants and stepped out of them. He wrapped his hand around his erection and gave it a long, slow pump. With his foreskin pulled back from his fat cockhead, there was already precum gathered at the tip. He wanted her, at least as badly as she wanted him.

“Okay,” he said. “Just one last warnin’ and then it’s on. This might hurt.”

Tifa’s heart skipped a beat. She believed him. “Yeah?” Maybe it was the alcohol, but she flashed him an eager, almost manic smile. “Do you promise?”

A dark cloud passed over Barrett’s eyes. He was silent as he processed what she said and battled with himself over. The battle didn’t last long. The next thing Tifa knew, Barrett had her pinned against the bar, mouth attacking hers and his fat cock pressed up between her legs, stopped by her skirt.

Without breaking the kiss, Barrett picked Tifa up and plopped her down on the edge of the bar. Tifa moaned into his mouth and spread her legs for him. He got into position and pushed her skirt up. He broke the kiss and looked down, letting out an appreciative grunt at her pretty pink pussy, hairless save for a triangle pointing down. More than that, her pussy was puffy and all but dripping.

“Do it,” Tifa said, shifting so her lower half was more accessible. “C’mon Barrett, fuck me. Fuck me please, I want you to - OH GOD,” her let out a cry that died in her throat.

Barrett pushed that fat head against her wet pussy and leaned forward. It felt like he was splitting her open. He pushed more. Tifa’s eyes clenched shut, tears spilling out the sides. And then he stopped.

“What’re you doing?” Tifa demanded. “I can take it.”

“Yeah yeah,” Barrett growled. He gripped his cock and pulled back. Before Tifa could egg him on again, he ran his cock up and down the front of her slit and all rational thought left her. “You thought it would be easy, didn’tcha?” Barrett asked in a low, deep voice. “I bet you’ve never had a cock like mine.”

“No,” Tifa whimpered, trying to move to follow him. Barrett put a stop to that with his prosthetic on her stomach. She let out a needy whiny as he rocked back and forth against her, teasing her and just making her want more and more.

“Don’t worry baby, you’re gonna get it,” he rumbled soothingly. Up and down his cock went, from down at the bottom of her lips to one big, slow brush up against her clit. “But you gotta get me all lubed up first. Most girls, they can’t resist putting it in their mouth first. Do you want that? You wanna get a taste?”

Tifa’s brain was melting out her ears. “Yes! Yes, god, yes, I...But no, I want…” Her words tapered off into a whine. The time between the flit of her clit and him starting over was torture. Wasn’t she wet enough? Wasn’t he?

“Oh no, baby. I know what you need.” Barrett’s laugh was like low thunder. His pleased, confident rumble had her captivated. “You need to get fucked, don’t you?”

“Yes, god, yes, please fuck me,” Tifa breathed.

“Lay back and spread that pussy for me.”

Tifa did as she was told. Her entire body shook as she laid back, spreading her legs and hooking her arms around them, spreading her lips for Barrett. Gravity flattened her breasts, but Barrett didn’t look like he minded. She had to fight to keep her head from lolling back where the bar ended. From here, she was completely open, completely vulnerable to her lover.

Barrett slid his slick cock downward, stopping with the head pressing in. “Good girl,” he rumbled and pushed forward, grabbing her by the hips.

Pain came again, but it was nothing compared to the delicious feeling of being filled and stretched past what Tifa thought was possible. Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, his head slipped inside of her and her entire body shuddered, clamping down hard enough to make Barrett stop and groan.

“More!” Tifa whimpered.

Her lover pushed again and she saw white. Barrett pulled out just enough to rock forward again. Tifa’s massive, powerful lover was stretching her out and rocking slowly but firmly against her, feeding her with one agonizingly slow inch at a time. The deeper he managed to get, the longer his strokes were until he was working half of that cock in and out of her slowly. The pain quickly turned to a growing thrill.

Tifa watched him, in love with the look of abandon and lust on his face. His fingers buried themselves in her skirt as he held back for her, getting her used to his size. His eyes were focused hard, looking down where they met and watching her pretty pink pussy devour six inches of black cock. He was closer to the base now, and breathing hard. He pushed, and Tifa saw spots as he pressed against the back of her.

“This is it,” said Barrett. “I don’t think I can get any more, and I ain’t gonna risk --”

Tifa arched her back and thrust herself onto the last three inches of Barrett’s cock. Her vision went white as he hit the deepest part of her, filling her well past capacity and past reason and past anything thinking about how fucking full she was and “Oh fuck” Tifa’s voice went guttural. “Oh fuck oh fuck OH”

She died. Or at least came close to it. That endless hunger and tension built up until it snapped and she exploded from the inside out. Tifa’s hands flailed around helpless until she got a hold of the bar and held on tight. Her entire body was like an exposed wire, twitching and convulsing as jolt after jolt surged through her and crashed with a wave of euphoria.

“Teef? Tifa?” she through miles and miles of fog. “Fucking hell, TIFA?” Her cheeks stung, and then her vision cleared. Barrett loomed over her, still balls deep. Fuck she was full. Sweat clung to his brow. He was keeping very still, even as her pussy finished contracting and clenching around it.

“Mmmm,” Tifa groaned out pleasantly. The fire wasn’t gone, but it was calmer now. Her entire body felt so relaxed now. There was still pain, but it was distant and only added to the sensations. It was like she’d finally achieved the state Master Zangan had always described: like water. She let go of the bar, fingers tingling as sensation crept back to her. She cupped her breasts and squeezed them. “Why’d you stop? More.”

Barrett’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Desire for her and desire to make sure she was okay fought, making Tifa let out a heady laugh. She squeezed down on him, head going fuzzy again, but it was nothing compared to the sharp intake of breath from her large lover, or the way his eyes fluttered shut for a second before he forced them open again.

“...A’ight,” he said, a crooked grin taking over. “You want more, baby? Hold tight.” He drew himself almost all of the way out of her. Every inch he pulled out was an empty ache that made her throw her legs around his waist to keep him from leaving. Tifa hadn’t even realized she’d done it until Barrett stopped, chuckling.

He let himself fall forward slowly, pushing his way in with far less resistance. Barrett stopped when his balls were nestled against her ass, sighing. Tifa took a deep breath, pulling him back into her while her fingers found her nipples and rolled them between her thumbs and forefingers.

Everything was so much less intense now, but it didn’t matter. As Barrett pulled back just far enough to thrust into her with his first real show of force, the pleasure bloomed and echoed throughout all of her. There was less of the primal, animalistic hunger for rutting and now a delicious, heady enjoyment with each slow, powerful thrust. Tifa lifted her hips to meet him, drawing him into her with a pleased sigh.

“Shit, Teef,” Barrett growled, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He picked up the pace, sawing in and out of her with careful control. The control slipped and he slammed home with a groan. His cock twitched violently inside of her. Her entire body shuddered, and she answered with a moan of her own as her pussy clamped down hard.

“Barrett…” Tifa moaned, “god, I’ve never felt like this…” His thick cock pushed through the tight, wet walls of her cunt as it clung to him. Faster now, stirring that fire and need back to life. “You feel so fucking good,” she cried out, slamming her hips against his and clenching.

“UNGH,” Barrett grunted, slamming his hips against hers hard. Pain and pleasure flared and mixed and by the time they faded, he was already thrusting back into her faster than before. She squeezed her nipples in time with his thrusts. Stars filled her vision as her new lover began fucking her in earnest.

He held her by her hips, keeping Tifa’s legs wrapped around him for leverage as he rutted against her. Each time he buried his fat cock inside of her he let out a low grunt and his balls slapped against her ass. As much as Tifa closed and opened her eyes, his were locked on her, flitting between watching his dark cock disappear inside her creamy body and the jiggle of her tits as he fucked her and she played with them.

“Harder,” Tifa demanded again. She couldn’t move much, pinned beneath him. All she could do was hump back at him, and it wasn’t enough. It didn’t hurt enough, it didn’t test her or challenge her. Tifa was done with her comfort zone. She was going to take what she wanted, and Barrett was going to give it to her.

Barrett pulled out. The feeling of being empty after a good ten minutes of being so very, very full had Tifa letting out an annoyed whine. “No, I ain’t done yet,” Barrett growled. He flipped her over on the bar. Tifa flailed at first but caught herself and repositioned herself so her lower half was hanging off the bar. From that position, her tits squished against the sticky wood. It was another good ache. One that made her feel dirty and powerful and sexy. 

She looked over her shoulder at him. “Is this better?” she wiggled her ass at him.

The look in his eyes excited her. Barrett didn’t bother flirting back. Getting into position, he wound his prosthetic around her impossibly long hair and tugged. More and more stings to add to the cacophony of sensations. Tifa’s breath caught in her throat. She shivered, and could feel herself dripping onto the floor.

The only warning she got was the feeling of his swollen cockhead pressing against her lips and then he buried all nine inches to the hilt. Sopping wet and stretched, Barrett had no issues hitting that perfect, deepest spot inside of her. It was like pressing a button that made all of her senses shuffle as they blended together. Before her vision returned he pulled on her hair and slammed himself into her again.

Tifa once more held onto the bar as her entire body went haywire. Barrett pinned her in place as her legs twitched and kicked. “Oh no you don’t, baby. You ain’t going anywhere,” he growled. “I got you…” He slammed home and moved his hips around in lazy circles, “RIGHT where I want you.”

All she could do was whimper helplessly with need. This was exactly where she wanted to be. Every powerful thrust into her made her more helpless for the next one that game. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t fight, all she could do was egg him on and beg for more. Never had Tifa ever felt so powerless, or enjoyed it. Whatever Barrett wanted, all he had to do was take it.

Faster and faster now, he did. The long, slow, powerful fucking that made her entire body shake with pain and joy and made her hard nipples rub up against the wood melted into hot, heavy, and fast. Barrett only withdrew enough to bury himself in again. The room was full of the sounds of her whimpers, his grunts, the sounds of his balls slapping up against her clit and their combined heavy breathing and groaning as Tifa let her body be used by someone who could appreciate her.

Barrett’s groans got louder. At first they were barely audible under the wet sounds of their sex, but now they were rising in volume until he was all but crying out. Tifa’s entire body twinged with renewed need. “Fuck me,” she cried out, voice hoarse. “Fuck me, Barrett. Fuck me fuck me fuck meeeee ~ “

She couldn’t move against him well. Tifa couldn’t do anything but egg him on, but it was enough. Another sharp jerk of her hair had her clenching her cunt around him. Barrett reached down between her legs and found her clit. He ran his fingers over it in circles, harder than she would’ve liked but that just made it better. Tifa was past overstimulated and loving every second of it.

Barrett leaned over until his weight was pressing her into the bar, making breathing hard. His lips were at the back of her neck, kissing and licking and biting down hard. His frenzied fucking reached a fever pitch as he lost control. He didn’t bellow or roar or even moan. His teeth sank into Tifa’s shoulder and he shuddered. His cock started twitching, and Tifa’s entire body surrendered.

Tifa’s pussy clamped down, milking Barrett’s cock of every drop of cum it could get. Heat flooded her, hotter than ever expected and still not enough. Tifa’s moan got higher and higher until her voice cut out entirely, her taut body letting everything go as Barrett held her down and rode out his orgasm, which was currently leaking out from between them and onto the floor.

She could’ve laid like that forever, crushed and filled by a large, powerful, sexy man. Barrett had other plans. He withdrew from her, letting out a torrent of his cum. He pulled Tifa away from the bar and down onto the floor with him in his lap. She let herself curl up in his arms as she panted and fought to catch her breath, regain control of her limbs, to do something other than laying in a pile of sticky, sweaty limbs. That didn’t happen for another five minutes as Barrett stroked her hair.

“I’m going to have to clean all of this up,” she finally said. “Before the lunch rush comes.”

Barrett laughed, and from her position it was like thunder. “Naw. I’ll clean up this up before I go. You need some sleep. An’ a shower,” he added, laughing again.

He was so warm. Tifa snuggled up into his chest, not minding the sweat or the stink of their sex together. “Thank you,” she said, looking up at him. “I needed that.”

He nodded, his smile all but disappearing. “Good,” he said. “I’m glad. And you don’t have to worry none. I know this was a one time thing. I ain’t greedy.”

Tifa reached up and stroked his cheek. She loved the way his beard felt against her fingertips. “Maybe,” she said. “Maybe not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I worry I use dryhumping too often. And then I remind myself that A) it's hot and 2) it's totally not repetition, it's just making simultaneous events mirror each other :V. 
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Tell me why below, or else I'll never get better! Yes, that's a threat.


End file.
